(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a unit for an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In an image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic system, first a latent image is formed, by charging using a charging device, on the surface of an image holding member including a photoconductive photoreceptor made of an inorganic or organic material, and then the latent image is developed with a charged toner to form a visualized toner image. Then, the toner image is transferred to a recording medium such as recording paper or the like directly or through an intermediate transfer body, and is fixed to the recording member to form an intended image.